


Hot, Bothered, and Hypnotized

by Anonymous



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Don't Have to Know Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Hypnotism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim has a hypnotism kink. He tells Nick. Nick is intrigued.





	Hot, Bothered, and Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is not my first smut fic, but it's my first one I'm posting here. Please be kind.

Tim sat on the bed in the morning, fully dressed but caught in thought. It was a Thursday, and he and Nick were about to go to work. But Tim kept thinking back to last night, and the fun they had in bed, and he was starting to think that maybe, he could open up to Nick a little bit about what he wanted occasionally. "Nick?" he called into the bathroom.

Nick stuck his head out and grinned, pulling his toothbrush out of his mouth. "You finally find your way out of your head?" he lightly teased.

"Kinda," Tim allowed. "But I was thinking about last night..."

"A dangerous thing, the way you get horny," Nick observed.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering...if maybe next time we do it we try something out?" Tim suggested, squirming a little.

"With the way you're shifting around it has to be a kink. What is it?" Nick asked.

"Uh, well...it's hypnosis," Tim said. At Nick's arched eyebrow he said, "It's kinda weird, I know, but being hypnotized while getting it on sounds...really nice, and I've admittedly had a few fantasies before."

"Hey, boo, if you want to try it, it's fine by me," Nick said. "I can look up a few things, maybe ask Abby. It could be fun."

"Yeah?" Tim asked, smiling a bit.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "Now I have to finish getting ready, don't leave without me."

Tim laughed and let his mind wander away to lighter, less sexy topics and forgot about their conversation for most of the day. Nick was on his phone a lot more than normal at work, but he didn't think too much of it. After all, there were days where Nick would be on his phone a lot, and the reason it seemed like it was more often was because they weren't bombarded by an urgent case.

That evening, Nick kept sending him glances, and Tim would glance back every once in a while, smile at Nick, and then continue whatever he was doing.

By Friday, the glances were driving Tim crazy, and the second they were home Tim pinned Nick to the wall and growled, "Why are you constantly looking me over?"

Nick just grinned, that cocky smile he always did when he knew he was gonna press Tim's buttons, and said, "Is it so wrong to admire my boyfriend?"

"No," Tim grit. "But you've been doing it more than normal.  _Way_  more."

"Relax," Nick soothed. "I've been trying to figure out how to get you most calm for a special treat I have planned for you."

Tim faltered and in a matter of seconds Nick was pinning Tim to the wall and Tim's breath hitched. Nick smirked. "Ah, does my little sub want to have some fun tonight? He  _has_  earned it over the past few days."

"I...I have?" Tim managed to ask. Nick almost  _never_  said Tim had earned sex when he was domming. Usually Tim had to work for it.

"You have," Nick agreed. "For being honest with me, and for helping me realize that we can have more fun in the bedroom than I originally thought."

Tim's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't talking about..."You mean...the hypnosis thing?" he asked.

Nick chuckled and the hair on the back of Tim's neck stood on end. "Yes, I mean the hypnosis thing."

Tim was already going hard at the thought of it. "You were looking into it on your phone, weren't you?"

"Clever boy, figuring that one out," Nick praised. "Now come on, into the bedroom, I think we're gonna have quite a bit of fun tonight."

Tim didn't need any more encouragement. He took off his shoes and practically ran to the bedroom and leaped onto the bed. He had been craving some time to just  _not think_  and this seemed to be the best way to go about it.

Nick followed him in, a grin on his face. "Always so eager," he teased. "Lie back, I'm going to guide you through some hypnosis stuff to get you in a trance, and then I'm gonna make sure you can never come the same way again, provided you're okay with it?"

"Yes," Tim breathed. "I'm more than okay with it."

Nick came over and gently pressed his hands down on Tim's chest, forcing him to lie back on the bed. He kissed Tim's forehead. "We're gonna shut up that pretty little brain of yours for a bit."

Tim shivered and Nick grinned again. He stood against one wall of the bedroom, and said, "Let's begin."

Nodding, Tim closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I want you to focus on my words and my words only," Nick said slowly, carefully. "As if it's only you and me in the world, and I'm the only thing you can hear. Let my words guide you into a deep state of relaxation.

"As you listen to my words, breathe in. Allow the air to completely fill your lungs before exhaling slowly. And as you breathe in and out, you start to feel your body relax into the bed, starting with your feet, then moving up to your legs. Let this feeling move up your body, all the way to your neck and head, and let your shoulders sink into the mattress as your arms release all their tension as well."

Tim's only thought other than what Nick was saying was that he was really good at this, and he already felt half asleep. He wasn't feeling turned on yet, not in the way he had fantasized about, but he had no doubt that Nick would deliver.

"I want you to imagine that you're at the top of a staircase," Nick said. "This staircase leads you to your most relaxed state and your subconscious. I want you to imagine walking down it slowly, taking one step for every breath you take. As you walk down each step, you grow more relaxed and fall deeper into a trance. At the bottom of the staircase, you see a door, brown wood, like the one outside our apartment. Do you see it?"

Nick got a lazy "Mmhmmmm," in response.

"I want you to open this door, and step through it. When you do, you will be completely relaxed, and open to any suggestion I give you. Open it, and walk through...now," Nick said.

Tim sighed and Nick grinned. This had been easier than he expected! He stepped toward the bed, and said, "Tim, I want you to open your eyes. They will feel heavy, but you will be able to open them just enough to see. Is that clear?"

Tim said a quiet, "Yes, sir," and if Nick wasn't extremely turned on by that response, then he clearly wasn't in his right mind.

"Open your eyes," Nick said.

Tim did, and Nick had to keep himself from gasping. His partner's eyes were half-lidded, the usually bright and alert green glazed over, and his mouth was parted slightly to allow him to breathe. He was, in a word,  _gorgeous_.

"All right, Tim. Now we're going to get to the fun part, all right? Our safe words are still in place, and you can use them any time you need to. Green is go, yellow is slow down, and red is stop. Remember?"

Tim nodded, and Nick licked his lips. "All right. Now, I want you to undress for me. Don't be quick about it, go slowly so you don't hurt yourself."

And just like that, Tim was sitting up and taking off his work suit. Nick pulled down his own pants and briefs and looked Tim over. Sitting on the bed, the perfect picture of obedience, Nick hadn't expected to enjoy this as much as he was.

"Now then. I want you to picture yourself in a room, Tim. In front of you is a book. This book holds all of your conscious and subconscious in it, and it's sitting on a table, with a pen next to it. See all that?" Nick asked.

Tim nodded.

"Good, you're doing great, Tim," Nick praised. "I want you to open that book to a blank page. When you do, pick up the pen and write one sentence: being hypnotized makes me horny."

Tim repeated the phrase under his breath, eyes closing. Nick looked down and noticed Tim's dick was perking up.

"That sentence is now burned into the book, and you can return and find it at any time," Nick said. "But the deeper you are in a trance, the hornier you get, and the more desperate you find yourself."

Tim's eyebrows furrowed and he squirmed on the bed, his erection growing. Nick grinned. Oh, this was going to be  _fun_. "Despite being turned on deep in this trance, you will not be able to come unless I give you explicit permission," Nick said, voice growing slightly sterner on instinct. "What color are you at, Tim?"

Slowly, Tim's hazy eyes opened and he murmured, "Green." He looked up at Nick and it took all Nick had to not pound him into the mattress then and there for looking so lost and completely at his mercy.

"Good," Nick murmured. "Get on all fours on the bed, facing the door. You feel so desperate, so horny, but you can't get yourself off."

Tim followed Nick's instructions, and Nick was pleased to see that Tim was already leaking precum. This was going to be such a good night for both of them. Nick went to the nightstand and pulled lube out from the drawer, putting some on his fingers, ready to prepare Tim for a full night of hypnotized sex. He stuck a finger up Tim's hole and Tim was more vocal in his response than usual, a high-pitched whimper rewarding Nick for such a simple action.

"You've been holding back on me," Nick laughed, sticking in another finger as Tim moaned. "You're usually quieter, even when you come."

Tim didn't respond, not that Nick expected him to. "Tim, I'm going to give you another suggestion, what color are you?"

"Mm...green..." Tim hazily said. His brain was trying to keep up with what was going on but he was hot and bothered and Nick's fingers felt so  _good_  that focusing took more thought than normal.

"When having sex in your own home, you don't care about who might hear you. You get as loud as you want, as loud as you need, because it's just you and me here, understand?" Nick asked.

Tim nodded, and Nick stuck a third and final finger in, causing Tim to arch his back and curse. Nick chuckled and asked, "What's the matter, baby? Too horny from being hypnotized?"

Nick watched Tim's reaction. He grimaced, but his eyes stayed glazed over. Whether it was because he was practically in heat or still in the trance, Nick didn't know, and he didn't really care.

Slowly, Nick moved around to where Tim could see, and said, "As you kneel, you feel like your hands and knees had become cemented onto the bed, and you're unable to move them up, not even to relieve yourself from your desperate arousal. Even if you could move them, you wouldn't want to, because you're too desperate to please me, and I don't want you touching yourself or changing position."

And then Nick started to work his own shaft, some remains of the lube on his fingers making it slicker. Lewd moans left his mouth and breathy mentions of Tim's name made Tim look that more desperate on the bed. Nick watched him as Tim moved back and forth on the bed, but his hands and knees never left their positions. Tim was ready, and now so was Nick.

Nick moved back to the head of the bed, climbing on and grabbing Tim by the sides. "Color," he prompted Tim.

Tim whined desperately and turned his head to look at Nick with pleading in his eyes.

Nick's grip on Tim's sides tightened, and he repeated, "Color?"

"Green," Tim breathed. "It's green, sir, I need you inside me, sir,  _right now_ , I'm so horny, I need you,  _please_."

Nick grinned and teased Tim by sticking just the head of his dick into him. Tim whined, much louder than Nick had heard him do before when Nick decided to simply tease him. Still, Tim's hands did not move from the bed. Nick was pleased; that had to be one of the biggest problems he had with Tim. His sub never seemed to have the patience to let himself climax with help, he always wanted it right away and would work himself if necessary to get it.

Pushing himself further in, Nick caused Tim to moan. Nick leaned down to Tim's ear and whispered, "Do you like that, Tim? Do you like being powerless to me and being able to only listen to my voice, my instructions?"

Tim nodded. Then, in a very soft, pleading voice, he asked, "M-may I come, sir?"

"Are you horny enough for that?" Nick asked.

Tim nodded.

Nick considered. Tim  _had_  been kind enough to inform him of this, and then hadn't immediately taken it back...maybe he deserved a little reward. Those glazed over eyes would look so pretty as they fluttered shut in the ecstasy of an orgasm. Nick pushed himself in a little further and Tim whimpered, biting his lip at the end, rather than halfway through. He wasn't trying to muffle himself, and that in and of itself was an achievement. "You may," Nick allowed.

No sooner did he say the words than Tim moaned, eyes closing just as Nick imagined, his back arching and cum going every which way as Tim released. Tim sighed in relief. It didn't last long, however, because his dick soon hardened again. Tim looked down at himself in confusion.

"Oh, did my pretty boy forget?" Nick asked. "You get hornier the deeper you are in your subconscious. You just dropped about fifty feet lower with that rather impressive display."

Tim whimpered his displeasure and Nick wrapped a hand in Tim's hair. "Problem, boy?"

"N-no sir," Tim said.

"That's right, because you're mine, aren't you? I own your little hole, and I tell you everything you need to know. When your hypnotized, you only listen to your master, and that's me," Nick gloated.

Tim nodded as much as he could with Nick's hands in his hair and Nick moved forward and back, forward and back, rocking his hips and holding onto Tim to steady himself. This was more to get Nick warmed up than to please Tim, but Tim was enjoying it anyway, the cutest little gasps and moans leaving his mouth every time Nick pressed in.

In a way, Tim felt like he was completely overstimulated, and that only served to turn him on more. He was still in the trance, maybe not as deep after Nick pulled his hair, but stuck in his own subconscious still nonetheless. The only things he could focus on were his own arousal and Nick. Nick inside his ass, Nick's hands in his hair, the way Nick would lean down and tease him with some possessive comment or another in his ear. He felt like he could come again if he were really pressed to, or even if someone just suggested it to him offhand, really. He was  _that_  horny.

He held himself back, though. His master hadn't said he could come again, and he had to wait to release until Nick said. As it was, Nick rocking back and forth in him had him very hard, but the rhythm was sending him back deeper into his relaxation again. He sighed in bliss as he felt completely covered in warmth from his head to his toes, and his eyes slid shut.

Then, without warning, stars burst across Tim's vision as Nick thrust forward and found Tim's prostate, Tim positively howling in response. Nick's laughter was clear, and Tim was leaking like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, silly little boy," Nick said, pulling back and thrusting forward again. "You really didn't expect me to go gentle forever, did you?"

The only response Tim could formulate was a distressed, "Hhaaaaaaah..." as endorphins started to flood his brain.

Nick continued in his pounding, Tim's more "primal" responses only furthering his arousal. The whimpers and moans and whines that were usually locked tight behind Tim's lips were now flowing freely, and Nick was only ever more turned on the louder Tim got.

Slamming into Tim's prostate a few more times got the desired effect Nick wanted; both Tim practically crying in desperation, and Nick coming inside Tim. Nick panted, holding onto Tim to keep himself upright as he rode the aftershock. Looking Tim over, Nick felt a strain of pity for the poor man. He was covered in his own cum, face at this point basically buried in the blankets with his forearms doing most of the support, rather than his hands, which as far as Nick could tell, still hadn't been moved.

Whenever Nick dommed, he went really rough and loved to make Tim beg for whatever he craved, sometimes for upwards of an hour or two before he actually got what he wanted. Tim was a much gentler dom than him, always checking his colors and going slow and soft most of the time. His goal wasn't to wreck Nick, but to make Nick feel completely safe. And Nick knew that Tim loved him going rough, but was this too much? "Tim, what's your color?" Nick asked.

"Th...the greenest green to ever green," Tim said with a muffled laugh.

"You sure?" Nick asked. "Because if I hurt you at all--"

Tim lifted his head from the covers, and while he still looked pretty out of it, he smiled. "Feels good," Tim said. "I lllike the over...overstim. Jus' you...an' an' me, and...no one...else."

Nick smiled softly. Only Tim could still be a sappy, hopeless romantic while hypnotized and thoroughly wrecked. "Well, then, I think you've earned yourself another chance to come," he said. "You can move your hands and knees, I want to see you on this one."

Tim promptly moved himself to a sitting position, facing Nick. He rubbed his eyes. "Sleepy?" Nick asked.

"Mm," Tim agreed.

Nick maneuvered Tim until his partner was sitting on his lap. "You know what to do, baby," Nick said. "Go ahead and touch yourself."

Shakily, Tim brought one hand up to his dick and started to pump the shaft. Slowly at first, but then picking up the pace, going faster and faster. Tim was working himself into a frenzy, and it was quite a sight for Nick to watch. Tim's eyes blearily focused on Nick, a silent question held in them.

Nick nodded. "Go ahead," he murmured.

Tim pumped one last time and sighed as he came for the second time, getting it all over Nick's chest and Tim's hands. He hazily smiled and asked, "Did I do good?"

"Yeah," Nick said, kissing Tim's forehead. "Yeah, you did great. I want you to go back to where you were when we started this, the room at the bottom of the steps. I want you to walk out of the room, every step you take allowing you to grow more aware of yourself again, okay?"

"Mm-hm," Tim agreed, eyes slipping closed.

"All right. Take those steps one at a time, and when you reach the top of the steps, open your eyes. You will be out of the trance but remember everything that happened while you were in it," Nick instructed.

Tim's eyes shifted behind his closed eyelids and slowly, he opened them. Nick grinned. "Welcome back to the land of the waking. Was that everything you were hoping for?" he asked.

"Uh," Tim said, laughing nervously. "I think it far exceeded expectations. You didn't mind?"

"Tim," Nick said, a smirk playing on his lips, "That easily has to be the hottest thing I have ever done in the history of our relationship, and maybe my life. I think the last thing on my mind was that it was annoying or boring or even irritating."

"You certainly had your fun watching me beg," Tim sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"I can understand why," Nick said. "Care to get cleaned up or do you want to take a nap like this?"

"Ugh, let's get cleaned up, please, some of this stuff is already hardening and it's a bear to get off once it's completely dried."

Nick chuckled. "Have it your way," he allowed. "But know that I'm willing to do this again whenever you are."

Tim's lips twitched into what could be mistaken for a genuine smile. "Thanks, Nick."

Nick just kissed him as Tim got off the bed and said, "No, thank  _you_ , for helping me discover this."

"You want to do all this again sometime soon?" Tim asked.

"Oh yeah," Nick said. "Oh yeah, I want to do it again  _real_  soon."


End file.
